2
Entry #2 Entry #1 ---- Entry #3 The Proposal The Meastre is the organization force in which governs the world of Shalaren, and the Council is the body of lords within the Meastre who control it. When the Council meets, they refer to the meeting as "a calling" as it is a sacred duty of the lords to maintain the constructs of this world built by the twin gods, Ayen and Alyssa. A Calling was in session, seven Lords of the Council sat around the table as Tobias Larr approached the walls of the Meastre, his Warband right behind him. Tobias realized that one seat in the council was not occupied, and wondered if that would hinder the vote on his proposal. But soon after their arrival, walked in King Kathel of the Metropolis. "Until another Sub-council rises to power, and appoints a new lord, I will occupy the eighth seat as was written by Ayen himself." Said the king as he sat down. The other seven lords were silent. "The forces of the Fallen Star began overwhelming the Shroud Militia around the Sostren continent and the North-east walls of Ialiodu of the Scared Region. Four out of eighth seals are believed to be broken, and whether these seals are a myth or not, protecting them is a sacred duty given to us by the gods. The Fallen Star have recruited members from many different roots of influence and spiritual power, which is how they manage hold such power above the militia. I am here to propose a way in which the Shroud can become stronger, to overpower the forces of the Fallen Star and restore the order demanded by the Meastre." Said Tobias, the only one of his Warband standing, the rest are kneeling with their heads faced down. The Shroud Militia was made of many Warbands who report to four Commanders of the South, East, North and West. One seat in the Council is always promised to any Commander of the Shroud, just like another is promised to the Niean Court, and another to the Athiere Circle. "You have the Council's attention." Said the Commander of East. "In the city of Red-Hawk, where alchemy is studied, residents have established a factory, one in which produces these magical rocks." He said raising his hand, revealing a ruby in his hand. "Alchemy is where science meets magic, which allows such creations like this rock, but I want to propose a modification far beyond - one that will modify our soldiers." "Super soldiers..." said Amara of the Niean Court. "And how do you hope to achieve that exactly?" "It is not certain if it is even possible, but if these rocks can be infused with literal magic, I have hope it is possible to do the same with people. My warband volunteers to be the first of the factory." "Your warband volunteered to be experimented on? To be sacrificed for the slim chance of actually succeeding in such human modifications? One that is forbidden by the original script?" Said Amara. "We are presenting ourselves infront of you, because it is forbidden, we only request a leeway." Said Tobias as he kneeled "our loyalty is to the Meastre." "Then a leeway shall be granted." Said the King of the Metropolis.